En este bar de mala muerte
by miss all sunday
Summary: Basado en los hechos después de la quinta temporada. Confundido sobre la verdad de Rezp Zelgadis viaja nuevamente en busca de su nuevo destino, pero amigos del pasado le ayudan a ver la luz.


Slayers y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Esto se sitúa después del final de la quinta temporada, después de la partida de Zelgadis en su barco.

Aunque su cuerpo fuese de piedra, el viaje lo había afectado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sintió esa clase de agotamiento. Seguramente fue por eso que decidió alojarse en el primer pueblo que vio apenas vislumbró tierra en el horizonte.

Seguramente fue por eso que acabó en aquella posada de mala muerte.

Pero sorprendentemente, ese modesto lugar lleno de mujeres del viejo oficio, mercenarios, espadachines de poca monta y ancianos borrachos, tenía en sus almacenes uno de los mejores vinos que había probado en su vida.

Un tesoro escondido entre tanta podredumbre.

Empezó a beber su primera copa con tranquilidad, sólo quería relajarse y despejar su mente de todo lo vivido hace ya dos semanas.

Rina y Gaudy siguieron su camino, Pokota estaba reconstruyendo su reino, el alma de Rezo se había ido para siempre junto con sus esperanzas de regresar su cuerpo a la normalidad, y Ameria…

Ameria…

¿Ameria?

Le constaba que no estaba lo suficientemente tomado como para empezar a ver cosas, pero estaba casi seguro que aquella muchacha con ajustado traje de mesera era la princesa de Seiruun.

Pero era imposible que la chica estuviera en frente suyo, pero aún así se incorporó un poco para aclarar sus dudas.

La muchacha que estaba de espaldas se volteó rápidamente y Zelgadis comprobó que, efectivamente, se había confundido.

Tenía finas facciones y una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa en sus labios, su pecho apenas se acercaba a la talla de Rina y la luz de la lámpara de aceite que había cerca de la barra le reveló que era castaña.

Pero sus ojos eran igual de azules.

Una vez visto aquello, volvió a su anterior postura sobre la barra y acercó nuevamente la copa de vino a su rígida boca.

-Linda ¿Verdad?

Su ceño se frunció automáticamente. Lo que le faltaba. Uno de esos viejos borrachos se había acercado a su rincón privado para arruinar su adorado tiempo a solas.

No le daría el gusto de iniciar una conversación, no le contestaría, no lo miraría siquiera.

Pero el viejo no se detendría.

-Está bien ver a las mujeres…está bien desearlas.-Habló con carraspera antes de volver a tomar un gran trago de su barata bebida en su mugrienta jarra de barro.

-Si hay algo que hace sentir vivo a un hombre, es una mujer…hace…que todo lo demás carezca de importancia.

Un anciano ebrio, apestoso y al parecer, despechado y filósofo. Su primera noche lejos de Seiruun no estaba resultando como lo planeaba.

-Cuando miras a una chica linda te hace recordar que eres un hombre y sobre todo, un ser humano.

"Ser humano". Era la palabra que menos esperaba escuchar en un lugar como ese. La que menos quería oír.

Esa palabra aún le causaba dolor. Ahora que Rezo se fue definitivamente, era casi seguro que estaba condenado a la prisión de piedra que era su propio cuerpo. Ahora que su mayor propósito en la vida estaba casi extinto, no encontró otra solución a su tormento que volver a viajar.

Aún albergaba la esperanza que Rezo no era tan sabio, que no lo sabía todo, que algún detalle se le habría escapado. Pero también necesitaba pensar fríamente qué hacer con su vida si aceptaba el hecho que todas sus largas travesías y dolorosas experiencias habían sido en vano.

No pudo evitar volver a mirar a la mesera que en esos momentos recogía toda suerte de trastos sucios de una mesa lejana.

Suspiró pesadamente. Por más que se esforzara, la imagen de Ameria había llegado esa noche para torturarlo otra vez.

_Otra vez._-Pensó.

-¿Te gusta?

Ya molesto y sintiéndose al fin derrotado por las circunstancias, por primera vez se volteó a ver al viejo que se había pegado a su lado. Casi no pudo contener su impresión al ver que aquel anciano se parecía mucho a su difunto amigo Rodimas.

Lentamente dejó sobre la barra la copa con lo que quedara de bebida. La idea de que aquel vino estuviera adulterado no parecía nada descabellada.

El anciano de reía a carcajadas, en parte por el alcohol y en parte por la expresión del joven hombre a su lado.

-JA JA JA ¡TE HE DESCUBIERTO AMIGO MÍO! JA JA JA JAAA.!

Sin previo aviso lo abrazó con su mano libre y lo atrajo hacia sí. –¡No seas tan serio hijo! ¡Relájate! ¡Relájate!

Que noche tan asquerosa.

-Claro que no puede gustarte esa chica. Tú tienes toda la pinta de alguien a quien esperan en algún sitio.

-¿Qué le hace pensar una estupidez como esa?

Finalmente preguntó.

Se separó un poco del él. Estaba algo asombrado, más bien preocupado que alguien le dijera algo semejante ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ese viejo loco que estaba con alguien? Eso no era cierto. Ni que tuviese un letrero en la espalda. Le constaba que no estaba atado a nadie en ningún lugar.

Eso le gustaba pensar.

Desgraciadamente su curiosidad le venció esa noche. Eso, o que el sujeto se le parecía tanto a Rodimas, que algo en el fondo de su corazón le hacía desear confesarle algunas de sus penas secretas.

O que el agotamiento y el vino lo habían dejado mentalmente vulnerable.

Tal vez fue todo eso junto.

-Cuando llegas a mi edad, puedes ver todo a lo que eras ciego de joven. Viste a esa muchacha porque te recordaba a alguien. Tus ojos brillaron por unos segundos, no fue muy notorio, pero lo vi.

Su pecho se encogió y un débil color se asomó por sus mejillas. Ciertamente se alarmó al pensar que Ameria estuviera allí, pero sorprenderse no es lo mismo que emocionarse y mucho menos ilusionarse.

-Ha bebido mucho señor. De seguro está confundido.

-Nooo, nooo, nooooo. Tú eres el confundido. Eres el único confundido en este miserable lugar.

Zelgadis sólo lo miró de reojo. No quería demostrar que las opiniones de aquel anciano apestoso a alcohol le interesaban de verdad.

-Te daré el consejo que alguna vez mi padre me dio. El orgullo y el miedo pueden volverte ciego.-Tomó un último trago hasta el fondo de su jarra.-…Si la vida te ofrece la verdadera felicidad, debes tomarla. Tal vez eso que tanto deseas no es lo que realmente te haga feliz.

Su corazón dio un vuelco más fuerte. No quería que le dijeran algo como eso en su cara, no esa noche.

Un anciano alcoholizado y miserable le había soltado la mayor de las verdades en su cara y de la manera más descarada.

No podía creer que su interior ardiese por tan simples palabras. Él, que a su corta edad le habían dicho toda clase de hirientes improperios que nunca le habían quitado el sueño.

Volvió la mirada a su abandonada copa. Tal vez debería beberla toda de un solo golpe y aplacar sus removidos sentimientos.

Y así lo hizo.

Pero ahora todo lo que deseaba era la presencia de la princesa.

Su negra y corta melena, sus grandes ojos azules, su cintura, aquel vestido rosa que dejaba ver su abundante busto.

Esa loca, torpe, escandaloza, noble y bella mujer de la que no se despidió apropiadamente en las costas del lejano reino de Seiruun.

Se atrevió a mirar otra vez al viejo.

-Si necesitas viajar, viaja. Pero no descuides a tu chica…Son muchos los hombres que mueren sin ser correspondidos…

Justo en ese momento llegó otro hombre a la barra. Zelgadis no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, definitivamente no bebería más del alcohol de aquella posada.

El otro hombre era la misma imagen de Zolf.

-¡Rodas! Al fin te encuentro amigo mío. No deberías beber a estas horas, mañana nos espera un largo viaje.

-Solomon. No te esperaba tan rápido Je je. Creo que se me ha pasado la mano con la cerveza esta vez ¿Me ayudas a levantarme de esta horrenda silla?

El aludido volteó los ojos resignado y se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo ante la impactada mirada de Zelgadis. Cuando el primero se dio cuenta de la expresión del chico, no pudo evitar reírse estruendosamente como si también hubiese bebido.

-JA JA JA ¿POR QUÉ PONES ESA CARA MUCHAHO? PARECE COMO SI ESTUVIERAS VIENDO UN PAR DE FANTASMAS. JA JA JA JA.

-Deja tranquilo a mi amigo Solomon. Ha tenido una dura noche y no necesita que un par de viejos como nosotros nos burlemos en su cara.

-Cierto, cierto. Lo lamento mucho ja ja.

Rodas dejó un par de monedas en la mesa.-Tu copa va por la casa. –Sonrió con picardía.

Los dos hombres partieron caminando torpemente hacia la salida. Nunca voltearon a ver a la quimera que estaba congelada y sin palabra en el rincón del bar.

No los perdió de vista hasta que cruzaron la puerta ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? Alguien de seguro le estaba haciendo una broma de muy mal gusto. Acaso Xeros ha…No. Eso era imposible. Ni los demonios regresan a los muertos de su tumba.

Su pecho dolía ahora más que nunca. Ignorando su racionalidad, corrió hasta afuera del mugroso local apenas ellos cruzaron el umbral.

-OIGAN. REGRESEN.-Les gritó al verlos doblar la esquina.

Un frío y vacío callejón sin salida le dejó paralizado.

-Chicos…-Susurró de forma inaudible.

Casi pierde el equilibrio en esos momentos. Una lágrima silenciosa corrió libre por su mejilla.

En la soledad de aquel sitio lloró como no lo había hecho desde los cinco años al verse solo y siendo llevado en brazos del Monje Rojo.

Unos pocos minutos de intenso llanto le valieron una tranquila noche de sueño.

Ameria estaba debajo suyo, sus ojos brillaban al mirarle profundamente mientras abría un poco sus labios.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella con lentitud pero con firmeza. Rozó apenas su boca y al segundo la besaba con profundidad y clara pasión contenida por largo tiempo.

En cuanto sintió las manos de la chica en su cinturón sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Estaba algo agitado, pero no estaba agotado. Todo lo contrario.

Su cuerpo se sentía reventar de energía y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en paz.

Ese sueño que solía asaltarlo desde que partió en aquel barco desde Seiruun y que se negaba a aceptar, ya no le significaba una tortura.

Había sido una de las noches más extrañas de su vida y no había sido producto de las descabelladas misiones en la que solían atraparlo sus tres amigos de viaje.

Volvió a su barco. Partió para navegar por las costas del continente.

_Quiero saber que tan lejos puedo llegar hasta no aguantar las ganas de regresar._

Miró nuevamente al cielo. Estaba profundamente azul y despejado.

-Gracias chicos.

-AAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOO…..

-Ameria, hija mía. Insisto en que tomes algo de medicina. No has parado de estornudar en semanas.

-Pero me siento muy bien papá, de seguro es una alergia pasajera.

-Je je…o tal vez alguien está pensando demasiado en ti.

-¡Pero qué dices papá!

Fin


End file.
